Many objects, such as mantels for fireplaces, are mounted on walls. Mantels (including what are typically described as surrounds) are used on fireplaces for both decorative and functional effects. For functional use, mantels typically are used for storage or displaying of objects. Mantels can also enhance the aesthetic appearance of a fireplace.
Installation of fireplace mantels can be a difficult task. One of the most difficult aspects of installation of a mantel is attachment of the mantel to a wall of a structure in a manner that does minimal damage to the appearance or function of the mantel and yet is suitably secured to the wall.
One common method of installing a mantel is to nail or screw the mantel to the wall in several locations, such as nailing diagonally down through the top into the wall, through various points on the legs, or by breaking off part of the dentil molding or other molding on face of mantel, nailing in the area of the molding footprint, and then re-gluing the molding to the mantel.
There are disadvantages associated with the typical installation methods. For example, the finished surface of the mantel can be easily damaged, even by one skilled in the art. Further, nailing or screwing through the finished surface of the mantel can leave holes in the finished surface that must preferably be disguised after attachment. In addition, it can be difficult to readjust the mantel position, if necessary, after installation. Further, it can also be difficult for one unskilled in the art to locate areas inside the wall that will securely hold nails and screws.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a mounting assembly that makes installation of an object such as a fireplace mantel less difficult than current systems and that can preferably be accomplished with a minimum of measurements by the installer.